Portable data collection terminals are widely utilized in both service and manufacturing industries. Such portable data collection terminals are often linked to a central computer via a wireless cellular communication system utilizing spread spectrum communication techniques. The mobility of such a portable terminal permits it to be used for reading bar code dataforms at various locations within a facility, between facilities, and/or at remote job sites. A portable terminal may include a keyboard or keypad for inputting data manually. The terminal may also include a bar code dataform reader module for reading bar code dataforms. The cellular communication system facilitates transmission of data from the terminal to the central computer for updating one or more databases.
In retail stores, portable data collection terminals having bar code dataform reader modules may be advantageously employed to read bar code dataforms of products stocked on shelves to update inventory records. In warehouse or manufacturing facilities, portable data collection terminals may be used to read bar code dataforms affixed to raw material, work-in-process and/or finished goods inventory for production control, expediting and/or quality control purposes. In the package delivery industry, labels including bar code dataforms may be affixed to a package when received and portable data collection terminals may be utilized to read the bar code dataforms of packages passing through a shipper's various terminal for product tracking purposes. In a medical facility, a portable data collection terminal may be used by medical personnel to input and receive patient data at the point of patient service. Data collected by a portable data collection terminal may be stored in memory in the terminal for subsequent downloading to a database or the data may be transmitted to a central computer in real time using, for example, a cellular communications network or a spread spectrum network or a micro radio communications network.
An operator of a portable data collection terminal has to use one hand to hold the terminal even if the terminal is not being used to read a bar code. If the operator needs two hands to perform some other function, he or she must place the terminal in a safe place, perform the function and return to the terminal to pick it up. To avoid "tying up" one hand of the operator with the terminal, various proposals have been advanced for mounting the terminal to the operator's arm thereby leaving both hands free when the terminal is not being used to read a bar code dataform or input or process data using a keyboard or keypad on the terminal. Additionally, by mounting the terminal on the operator's arm, the terminal is readily available for reading a bar code dataform. The flexibility afforded by an arm mounted portable data collection terminal is especially beneficial in work environments where the operator needs both hands to move containers, hold open reference manuals, take notes on a clipboard, drive lift trucks or utility vehicles etc.
There are a number of concerns regarding the attachment of an arm mounted terminal to an operator's arm. First, a mounting assembly used to affix the terminal to the operator's arm should be ergonomically correct, that is, it should be comfortable and contoured to fit the shape of the user's arm. The arm mounting assembly should be adjustable to fit different sized arms. The terminal and mounting assembly must be well balanced on the operator's arm to minimize arm fatigue. The size of the terminal and the mounting assembly must permit the operator to bend his or her arm at the elbow and wrist. The terminal and mounting assembly should be adapted to be mounted on either the user's right or left arm. Furthermore, the mounting assembly should facilitate electrical connections between the terminal and any peripheral devices (e.g., a bar code label printer) carried by the operator.
Additionally, the portable terminal should be able to release or break free from the operator's arm in the event that the terminal is caught or impacted by a moving object such as a rotating or a pivoting piece of machinery so that the operator's arm is not pulled into the machinery and injured. On the other hand, the strength of attachment between the terminal and the operator's arm must be sufficient so that normal bumping and jarring of the terminal occurring as the operator moves about the workplace and performs other functions will not cause the terminal to accidentally release or break away from the operator's arm.
Two proposals have been advanced for mounting a terminal to an operator's arm. The first proposal includes strapping the terminal to the operator's arm with one or more bands similar to a watch band. Such a mounting assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,181. Although this proposal provides a secure connection between the terminal and an operator's arm, it does not provide for the terminal releasing or breaking away from operator's arm.
A second proposed mounting assembly includes a sleeve which is placed over the operator's arm and secured in place. A VELCRO.RTM. hook and eye material strip is affixed to the sleeve. A mating VELCRO.RTM. hook and eye material strip is affixed to the back of the terminal. Pressing the two VELCRO.RTM. hook and eye material together secures the terminal to the sleeve. Although this proposed mounting assembly permits the terminal to break away from the sleeve and, therefore, the operator's arm, it is less than satisfactory because of the possibility of accidental break away. As the operator performs various functions requiring arm rotation, the sleeve may be twisted with respect to the portable terminal. As the sleeve twists, the two VELCRO.RTM. hook and eye material contacting surfaces may be partially separated. This reduces the VELCRO.RTM. hook and eye material contact area and, therefore, the strength of the attachment between the sleeve and the terminal. If the attachment strength is decreased below a minimum necessary to support the terminal weight, the terminal will break away from the sleeve and fall.
Accordingly, there is a need for a portable data collection terminal including an arm mounting assembly for securing the terminal to an operator's arm. The arm mounting assembly and terminal should be comfortable, well-balanced and adapted to be used on either the operator's left or right hand. In addition, the mounting assembly should permit the terminal to break away from the operator's arm if the terminal is impacted by a sufficient force which would cause injury to the operator if the terminal does not release from the operator's arm. At the same time, the mounting assembly should provide a secure enough attachment to the operator's arm to minimize the possibility of accidental break away of the terminal during the normal bumping and jarring that the terminal will be subjected to as the operator performs other functions and moves about the workplace.